redsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Octavia Sildre
Well, Tim keeps adding his characters, and you needed a placeholder character for your Holy Magic superpower bit, so here you go. I don't care what you do with the page. Delete it if you must, edit it if you want to. Kazegen (talk) 02:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Appearance The first thing that her appearance screams is "Golden". From her armor to her blonde drills, everything about her is golden like the stars she so admires. Her armor and demeanor implies noble birth, although she is of peasant lineage. She's of normal height and weight for her age, and her features seem both delicate and strong. Personality She is loud and boisterous, issuing challenges to others on a dime. She's easy to make friends with, and nobody is more likely to help you out when you're in a pinch. However, she has a small problem in that for her, the ends justify the means. If she wants something, it doesn't matter to her how she gets it as long as she gets it and keeps it in the end. One could almost describe her as 'naive'. She has a bright and cheerful view of the world despite her own mental issues. She believes and trusts in people, which can lead to her downfall. Likewise, she is also extremely loyal to those she is friends with, and vicious to those she hates. Her favorite activity is stargazing at night. As a child, she wanted to be an astronaut (or the fantasy equivalent), and her lifelong dream is to see the stars up close, and join the night sky itself. Weapons/Powers Octavia is a heavy weapons user, wielding a gigantic lance and shield along with her large golden armor. She prefers to defend and deflect rather than to dodge attacks that are thrown at her. Special Powers Octavia's main "weapon" is her holy defensive array "Unbesiegbar", a set of enchantments she can call upon at will to make anything she is touching impenetrable and invincible. She also has a few speed enchantments that allow her to move faster than her heavy armor would normally allow. Weaknesses Her defensive array only applies to the objects she is touching, not herself. Any effect that can get past her armor will hurt her easily, and is vulnerable to anything a normal human being is vulnerable to. She's also a bit slow despite her speed enchantments. Relationships I don't know, you tell me. History As a child, Octavia was born in Tierfield. There she was raised by her mother and lived there until the age of 10, at which time she and her mother had to flee from the country when the new religion sprang into power. Her mother had made too many enemies in her bid for political power, and they had no choice but to flee to Carnel City where they would be defended by the populace under the emigration laws. There her mother spread her political tendrils once more, and began to gain more and more power, and we end up where we are today (at the time of the story). Octavia herself had been interested in the Church since childhood, and at the age of 12 she joined it as a member of the congregation. The clergy noticed her enthusiasm for the written word and she joined as a minor priestess at the age of 15. Since then, she found out about the agents known as "Angels" and joined them at the age of 16. Training with them until the current day, she learned holy magic and inherited her golden armaments from one of the senior members. Currently, she patrols the streets of the city of Carnel, preaching the holy word to all who would listen. Quotes "Wait, what the hell am I doing here? THIS ISN'T AYAMARI!!!" - upon realization of where she is Trivia Octavia is afraid of insects. Her favorite food is carrot cake. External Links